The Fallen Princess
by EpicSquirrelNinja
Summary: Vitani is the princess of Indaria, a realm that has been absorbed by Outworld, with her beloved brothers death and her sisters betrayal she searches outworld for remaining Indarians, when Raiden asks her to participate in the mortal kombat tournament, she finds more than what she bargained for. the story is better than the summary trust me. M for extreme violence
1. Ch1:Prologue

What I was staring at was hideous. Sitting on a high hill I looked over what used to be one of the lushes greenest jungles of Indaria. Trees that used to make towering canopies with their strong branches now lay curled up into burnt black shriveled twigs, the ground that was once was covered with lush green grass and smatterings of colorful wild flowers now lie as dry cracked dirt. I blinked as a tear slid down my face and absorbed into my purple veil. My Violet eyes sparkling with grief as they scanned over what used to be my realm, my kingdom, my home.

And I remember exactly how the kingdom fell.

_A long time ago…._

"_Now when I swing jump back and spin around me like you're about to doge a back kick" Botan instructed. Today was training day and Botan was giving me a lesson on how to properly defend myself against an axe. I did as I was told jumping back missing the axe by an inch as soon as in passed me I spun as his arms were still occupied with the swing of the axe in mid spin I noticed ribcage was vulnerable, I took advantage of this and elbowed him._

"_Like that?" I asked_

"_Yeah…but that hurt…" he complained rubbing the spot I elbowed_

"_Oh yeah we defiantly should take you to the infirmary immediately" I replied sarcastically_

_Botan scoffed and stood in front of me readying his axe "alright I want you to block this ok?" I nodded taking out my swords readying myself_

"_Ok" I affirmed_

_With a mighty battle cry Botan leaped at me his axe coming down in an attack from above, at the last moment I positioned my swords in the shape of an 'X' blocking the axe as it made a loud clang sound. Botan pushed his axe into the block but I pushed back keeping the blade of his axe away from me. Suddenly Botan blew in my face causing me to blink; he used this moment of hesitation to sweep my front leg out from under me causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up at him my eyebrows drawn together in a playfully angry fashion._

"_You cheated!" I yelled at him standing up and dusting myself off_

"_You blink your eyes you die in the dark!" he laughed a smug grin played on his lips. I concentrated on imagining myself on the other side of him, I felt the chi pulse through me and in a cloud of purple smoke I appeared on the other side of him then I immediately jumped on his back messing up his black spiky hair. _

"_Blink your eyes you die in a haze of purple smoke!" I laughed and Botan spun around trying to knock me off but he was having trouble because he was laughing so hard, we spun around for a couple more seconds until we heard this_

"_BOTAN!" my Father's irritated voice rang out. My embarrassment flushed to my cheeks as I jumped off of Botan's back. As our father approached us we bowed in respect._

"_Father we-" Botan began but was cut off by my father_

"_You must come with me, there is a very important meeting you must attend" he said in a dull voice and then walked away. Botan looked at me and shrugged and jogged after my dad leaving me in the training ring._

_Later..._

_I roamed the corridors after my training session. I rounded the corner and saw my sister Viperess with her ear pressed up against a large wooden door that lead to my Fathers quarters where the meeting was being held. I let a mischievous smile play upon my lips as I slowly approached Viperess till I was right behind her "what are they talking about in there?" _

_Viperess nearly jumped out of her skin, she spun around and her face dropped to an annoyed expression "I don't know…I can't make out the words" Viperess growled angrily._

"_What's the meeting about?" I asked walking closer to her_

"_I don't know I wasn't invited…" she said through clenched teeth, what's got her so upset?_

"_Speaking of being invited where were you this morning? You were supposed to train with us this morning remember?" I asked a bit miffed at her not showing up_

"_I had other things to attend to…" she replied simply not looking at me when she said this_

_I sighed, not in the mood to argue at the moment "well we better get out of here before someone sees us, I'm sure Botan will fill us in later" I put an arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the door_

$%^%%^&

_Me and Viperess sat in my quarters I sharpened my hair blade while she sharpened her whip chain. Then suddenly the door burst open revealing Botan with a hard look on his face._

"_Hey what's wrong?" I asked setting my hair blade on the table_

_ Botan closed the door and sat on my bed "Vitani, Viperess… I have to tell you something…" I nodded and turned my body to face him letting him know I'm ready to listen. He took a deep breath and spoke "Edenia has been attacked by Outworld, they have requested aid from us I must lead our armies onto Edenia to help..."…I could not believe what I just heard I didn't want to believe it…It just would'nt sinks in…_

"_You…" I said, my words barely a whisper "you…cant go…you need to stay here and protect your own realm" I struggled to keep my voice steady. Even though my entire life I've been trained a warrior, taught to use my emotions as a weapon in kombat. But even your most powerful weapon can turn against you, and in this case…it just did._

"_Vitani I must go, if Edenia Falls then Indaria will certainly be next, Edenia has always helped us in times of need, it is time we returned the favor" he said in a very just tone, spoken like a true king._

_I took a deep breath fighting back tears "why do you have to go? Why can't-"_

"_Vitani" Botan gripped my shoulders "I must prove to my people that I can defend our realm… I am going and the decision is final"_

"_How long will you be gone?" Viperess asked very quickly. Keeping her voice level. Unlike me, she truly is a great warrior._

"_I can't say Viperess…could be months…years…I may not even come back" Viperess took in a sharp breath and slowly let it out._

_I quickly walked up to Botan and embraced him "I…I'm going to miss you so much" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tightly, he offered an arm out to Viperess and he embraced her as well._

"_When do you leave?" Viperess asked_

"_We leave tomorrow at dawn" he said, his voice even seemed a little shaky I could tell there were tears pooling in his bright green eyes._

_I let a tear slide down my cheek_

_#$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$#_

_I stared straight out on the horizon. I didn't sleep at all last night, too much had happed yesterday, all the possibilities running through my mind. Botan and Viperess are my family, my best friends, the thought of us being separated just…to painful to think, about. I could tell Viperess was feeling the same way I saw her leave her room last night_

"_Did you sleep at all?" I turned around to see the daughter of our highest ranking general Inari and a very good friend of mine "you didn't…" she gave me no chance to answer._

"_How can I sleep at a time like this?" I turned around to face her_

_Inari sighed "Vitani, Botan is a great warrior and leader, and my father will be there with him along with a thousand soldiers that would willingly give their lives for their future king" I said nothing but returned my gaze to the horizon waiting for the sun to peak "he may come back Vitani"_

"_I hope your right my friend" I turned to face her "I hope your right"_

_And just then the suns rays danced through the window_

_! #$%^&*(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*(_

_After many speeches preformed by my father, generals, and Botan. It was time to say goodbye to everyone. Children, mothers, fathers, husbands, wives, were crying and mourning as they were saying goodbye to their loved ones. Botan made his way over to me and Viperess. We both bowed to him in respect of the future king since we were in public. He took me by surprise when he wrapped us in his large arms in a hug; I hugged him back burying my face in his tunic. As tears flowed freely from my eyes, Viperess had stayed strong and kept her composure. _

"_I want you to look after each other, protect each other; while I'm gone will you promise me this?" He whispered. I could only nod. "I have something for you two" he pulled away. Holding out 2 necklaces. he handed me a small black oval, carved in it were 2 alligators circling a violet gem, Viperess's necklace was like mine only there were 2 Vipers tangled together around an Indigo gem. He then pulled an amulet out of his pocket it was black dragon circling a Green gemstone. He pinned it to his tunic "No mater what realm I'm in…I will always be your brother, and we will always be together" he kissed the top of our fore heads_

_! #$%^&*((*&^%$# !#$%^&*()_

_ I was walking down the corridors of the castle, I wanted to talk to Viperess… she's been so distant lately; Botan leaving probably hit her harder than me. I miss my brother so much but I know he would not want us to mope around he would want us to keep our spirits up. I've been doing my best by focusing on my training and practicing with Inari but I still feel upset… we've never been apart this long before. I fear Viperess will slip into depression… perhaps we can spar today or we could walk down to the village and chat with the merchants to take her mind off things._

_ "Vitani!" I heard my name being called I spun around and Inari sprinting towards me at full speed._

_ "hey-" I began but then I saw the look in her eyes…it's the look you get when something is wrong. "wha-" _

_ "You need to speak with your mother…" she said out of breath her chest heaving she grabbed my shoulder and gave me a shove down the way she came from_

_ What could my mother possibly need me for?_

_ #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&**&^%$#$%^&_

_ As I entered my mother's chambers my heart was already racing with what was so urgent_

_ "Mom?" I called out and my voice echoed in the large chambers. Suddenly my mother came around the corner, her face and eyes were red and her cheeks were wet with tears. "Mom!" I yelled and I came rushing to her in a hug_

_ "Vitani …" she trailed her voice was shaky and she buried her face in my hair_

_ "Mom what's wrong? What happened is it Botan? Is he okay? Is he in troubled is he-" before my mind could even reach the worst possible scenario my mother put her finger on my lips to shush me. She took a very deep breath and let it out_

"_Vitani…" she said firmly "Viperess is missing" my mother whispered _

"_wh-what?" my stomach dropped all the way to my feet. "When…how…long has she been missing?" I fumbled with my words._

"_Since last night…" her voice was shaky again as her eyes pooled with fresh tears._

"_wh-who d-did this?" I asked my heart racing_

"_Outworld…they…Shao…k-Kahn spies" my mother couldn't think straight, the shock of her own daughter gone and in danger. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked gently not wanting to further upset my mother._

_She shook her head tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to find her and bring her back"_

"_No!" she yelled "you can't I wont let yo-" _

_ "I promised Botan to look after her I have to go!" she opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out "I have to do this mom…I can take care of myself…" my mom stared off into space. "Ill send a nurse in for you… I'm leaving today" I kissed her forehead again and ran out of the room_

_#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*_

_ I stood outside the tower of Forah. I had to look up all the way to attempt to see the top of the tower that was protected by dark storm clouds that never leave. Forah has been close to my family for centuries, she has helped Indaria through thick and thin and I would trust her with my life_

_ She's my only hope_

_ #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_

_Inari's POV_

_ I sat in my quarters, my arms crossed. I puzzled about Viperess being kidnapped… I've sparred Viperess before and she's and excellent fighter…not to mention loud as well, sound travels a long distance in this castle, I'm sure someone would have heard the attack… something didn't feel right… I left my Quarters and headed down to Viperess's room to investigate. I tried to open the door with just my hand but I would'nt budge so I kicked it and it flew open crashing into the wall, it also creaked loudly and echoed down the hall, Her bed was flipped upside down her desk looked like it had been tossed across the room papers, clothes and some jewelry were scattered across the room. But what caught my attention was the window, it was broken creating a hole big enough for someone to fit through probably how the spies got in. But what I noticed puzzled me, there was no broken glass on the floor, I peeked out the window and far down on the ground was the glass of her window…if someone had broken in from outside, the glass would have landed in her room someone broke the glass from the inside, but she locks her door every night just as Vitani does… and you think someone would have heard her fighting as loud as she kiai's, or heard the door open at least… this was strange. _

_I scanned the room for more clues. I saw a strange black box discarded to the side, I picked it up and opened it I was a box with indigo velvet on the inside specially made for holding viles…I also noticed the crest that The great sorceress Forah wears imprinted on the lid… Vitani was going there. Realization dawned upon me as I set the box on the ground and ran out of the room._

_ What I realized was Viperess was not kidnapped by Shao Kahn and his spies; something was going on between Forah and Viperess that no one else knew about. And last something didn't feel right And I when something doesn't feel right to me something is wrong_

_ My best friend is in danger_

_! #$%^&**&^%$# ! #$%^&*()__

"_Forah! I request and audience!" I yelled as I stood in the tower of the great sorceress Forah. A tornado of green chi appeared in the middle of the circular room. The tornado faded away and standing in its place was Forah._

"_your highness" Forah took a low bow curtains of grey hair falling on either side of her face, as old as Forah was she had the face of a woman in her early 30's. _

"_My sister is missing and I seek your assistance" I took a low bow in respect_

"_And what kind of assistance do you seek?"_

"_I believe she has been kidnapped by spies of Shao khan, I want you to teleport me to out world so I can save her and end this war once and for all…" I looked at her expecting an answer but she just let out a low chuckle_

"_And what do you intend to end such a war?" she said as if I were some child this angered me a bit but I kept myself calm_

_ "I plan to lead troops straight to out world, stopping the violence at its source and ending Shao Khan"_

_Forah let out a low chuckle "I believe that is not necessary…" I straightened my body with a curious look on my face "Viperess dear come out here…" I straightened myself confused as I looked off to the left I saw Viperess herself standing there normally I would by overjoyed to find her…but there was a feeling in the air…something seemed off about the way she carried herself, the way she looked at me, even the way she breathed was off…very off_

"_Viperess what are you doing here?" I asked in a one tone voice._

"_I've been training Vitani…you shouldn't have tried to find me…" I could see a wicked smile formed under her mask the kind you get when your way to happy._

"_What kind of training?" I said positioning my feet in a fighting stance but not my hands._

_She giggled she removed her mask to reveal her mouth nothing seemed out of the ordinary…that is until she opened her mouth. A long tongue lolled out of her mouth she let it dangle to her waist, it even seemed to be sharp at the tip, this tongue was not human, and this tongue was the one of a snake or a python…a Viper. _

_Suddenly she quickly drew the tongue back in her mouth, a smile appeared on her face I immediately put up my hands in a fighting position. Her tongue whipped towards me and I dogged it quickly, I could hear it slice the air as I whipped towards me, it came back at me again and I flipped to avoid it, as soon as I landed a horrible stinging pain shot through my neck and down my body I clutched my neck and let out a small yell._

_Viperess giggled._

"_Forah has corrupted you hasn't she?" I said as I looked up at her "ah" I fell to my knees clutching my neck the pain quickly worsened. _

"_She has made me stronger in ways our parents would have never succeeded" _

_Suddenly a cloth came over my mouth and I blacked out_

_ #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_

_My vision returned slowly as I saw Forah and Viperess. My hands were constricted behind my back…very tightly. I saw Viperess twirling the necklace Botan gave me in her fingers_

"_Give that back!" I demanded_

"_No…" she smiled and put the necklace on_

_ "Why…why would you do this Viperess? Why? Why would you betray us?"_

"_You are so blind" she said slowly…venom dripping off every word "you do not see…why does Botan get the throne? Huh? Why does he get all that power and not me? I am the best fighter out of all three of us" she came over and gripped my chin, her nails digging into the sides of my cheeks "the throne belongs to me…" she said angrily "now I am more powerful than all of our ancestors combine" it was then when I noticed her eyes, her pupils were no longer round… they looked like the ones of a Viper_

"_But now that he's in Edenia…" Forah said slowly "well let's just say he won't be in the way anymore…"_

_Anger quickly turned to panic "what do you mean?"_

_Viperess rolled her eyes "it's a trap Vitani, most of Indaria's troops are in Edenia now…Outworld will easily conquer Intarsia's troops…especially since half of Edenia's have been destroyed" she hissed "with Botan out of the way we will conquer Indaria easier"_

_I shook my head "Viperess, even if you kill Botan you cannot rule Indaria our ancestors wo-" before I could finish my sentence Viperess back handed me across the cheek…hard_

"_you don't think I know that?" she hissed Indaria can't be mine…but If I cant have it…no one can…"_

_ "As soon as Outworld is done with Edenia they will come here…with half an army… Indaria won't stand a chance" Forah announced_

"_No…" I whispered I almost refused to believe what I was hearing, I didn't want to hear it… my own sister, my twin, has betrayed her realm…her kingdom…her family…me… there was anger, it was almost painful to have as much anger I had in me right now…_

"_Viperess" Forah turned to my sister. "go fetch my knife…I need a sample from our guest…before your venom consumes her" she quickly added. Viperess gave a wicked smile though her mask and bowed to her_

"_Yes Forah" she walked off out of sight._

"_What your gonna take a sample and leave me to die?" I snarled_

"_No my dear…in fact I want to keep you" she said as If she were my grandmother_

"_What?" I was confused more than anything now_

"_Vitani…" she tucked some loose strands of curly hair behind my ear and rested her hand on my shoulder "you've always been like a daughter to me. You are truly a remarkable fighter we would'nt want to waste all that talent would we now?"_

"_I will not let you corrupt me like you did my sister…" I growled through gritted teeth "you would have to kill me first…"_

_Forah laughed "no dear I have no need to corrupt you… your blood is already of use to me…" _

"_I don't understand…" _

_Forah rested her hand to the cut on my neck "your blood is the anti-venom to Viperess's venom I did this so if Viperess turned against me I would have the cure"_

"_So…the venom... it won't kill me?" I asked_

"_That's right!" she clapped her hands together, seeming pleased with my answer _

_ "So what exactly do you want with me?" I asked pretending to be interested in her what she had to say_

"_It's simple dear… I want you to join me…and Shao Kahn in merging Indaria and Edenia with Outworld" she got close to my face "I can give you more power than you ever imagined Vitani…you could be princess of Outworld…"_

_ I would never in a million years EVER betray my kingdom, my realm, my own family to be the princess of the barren wasteland called Outworld. _

_ "so…what do you say?" she asked smiling in her head I had already said yes…but no…I wont fall for this…but I wont pass up the opportunity I have right now._

_ "Tell me more about what you did to Viperess first" I asked slyly_

_ "Why would it concern you?" Forah asked suspiciously_

_ "I feel if I know more about my sis- Vipe- The new Viperess she will be more… predictable… so to speak" I fumbled with my words deciding what to call Viperess_

_ Forah shrugged "fair enough" she crossed her arms and relaxed "what do you want to know?"_

_ "The venom…how does it work?" I asked_

_ "Simple" Forah pulled a vile from her pocket and showed it to me. It was black with a green glow _

_ "What is that?" I inquired_

_ "This is her venom..." she explained as she circled me "I created a heart that acts as a normal one…only instead of creating blood, it will create venom so she will have an endless amount of blood"_

_ "So her blood is her venom?" I asked_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "Can it kill people?" I asked_

_ "If she gets enough venom in the bloodstream…if not she can paralyze with her venom…or cause extreme pain."_

_ "I see…" I looked at her I already had a plan in mind_

_ "Alright…I will join you" I agreed and she smiled_

_ "Excellent…" flicked her fingers and a small green ball flew towards the chains holding me in and I fell as the released me._

_ Viperess came back in the room holding a jagged knives her face was confused "Forah what-"_

_ "She has agreed to join us…" Forah replied simply. Viperess looked more than displeased at his_

_ "But, I-" she complained but Forah put up her hand to stop her_

_ "You will not question my decision am I clear?" she said sternly Viperess paused for a moment and looked at me…. she sighed and nodded_

_ "Good gi-" there it was the moment I was waiting for… the moment she was most unaware. I grabbed Forah's shirt and punched her in the nose. Viperess's tongue whipped at me and it got my arm…it hurt but I had to stay up I jumped and kicked her in the face she stumbled back and then chopped her in the neck. And she fell I ran for the window, her tongue whipped at the back of my neck and I fell, I rolled over and she attempted to jump on me but I somersaulted and avoided it, I swung my hair blade at her and she dogged it I ran at her and did a somersault kick at her she stumbled back but came at me again with a right hook I ducked and punched her in the gut and she doubled over, as soon as I was about to kick her she whipped her tongue at me and the stinging sensation returned and I stumbled back, she kicked me in the face and I fell to the ground she was about to step on my neck but I grabbed her foot and twisted it away suddenly a green ball came flying at me and I fell to the ground writhing in pain_

_A boot came to rest on my face and it pushed me into the ground I groaned in pain._

"_You insolent little whore…" Forah growled "how dare you… I will kill you….slowly I painfully…" I closed my eyes and waited for the impact…suddenly there was a crash and the weight on my face was gone I sat up to see none other than Inari standing there a throwing knife in hand. I looked at Forah and there was a blade sticking out of her hand, she screamed_

"_Vitani!" she ran towards me, Viperess's tongue shot out at her and stung her neck she fell clutching her neck, Viperess ran at her but a whipped my hair blade at her creating a large wound on her arm she screamed and fell to the ground. Inari carefully stood I grabbed her wrist and ran_

"_Come on!" and we ran out of the tower as fast as we could._

_! #$%^&*()_#$%^&*()_

Now I sit on a hill that looked over a forest that once belonged to Indaria, now a dry, lifeless, barren wasteland. Burned and bruised by Shao Kahn. But the fault of it all? Forah, and who helped her? Viperess my own sister… the princess of Indaria, the traitor of her own kingdom. And I will find them both, when I do ill demand Forah releases Botan's soul, and if she refuses…well…lets just say I have plans. And for Viperess…my instincts say to kill her dead…but my heart remembers my promise to Botan..._, _I know no matter what Viperess did Botan would love her the same…and my last promise to my brother will be kept

"_BOTAN!" I yelled out as I raced towards my wounded brother laid out on a white cot once the color of a white water lily now stained with his crimson blood… "Oh…Botan no…"_

_ "I'm sorry Vitani…" his voice was strained blood caked his entire body, he looked pale and sickly. There was no chance for him. I was about to watch my brother die _

"_Botan…Viperess…she …" Tears pooled in my eyes at the very thought of Viperess and her betrayal_

"_I know…Inari already explained" his voice was raspy "Vitani I don't have a lot of time…" this would'nt be happening if Viperess had not betrayed us…_

"_Botan please…you have to hold on…just please…." I begged I will find Viperess and she will pay the Price Botan has to pat_

"_Shh…" he gently shushed me stroking my hair "Vitani you must promise me one more thing…"_

"_Anything…"_

_ "Do not kill Viperess…" I opened my mouth to protest but I was shushed again "Please just promise me this…" I rested my cheek in his palm and nodded, a fresh tear fell down my face and he wiped it away with his thumb._

_ "tell her I forgive her, and I love her" in any other situation I would have started yelling at him but right now I was too filled with grief "Vitani…" he coughed and blood sprayed out of his mouth "I want you…. to know that… I love-" his hand went limp and his last breath danced across my cheeks._

_ I let out an ear piercing scream of grief_

I will get my revenge on my sister…but I won't kill her…but if she does die it will not be by my hand….

**Do not kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other two fan fictions! In forever! But they were boring me! I won't abandon them completely! **

**Alright id like some feedback… do you thinks the story needs more detail? I'm always afraid I put too much in and the realm is Indaria (IN-DAR-EE-UH) if it says indria any where please tells me.**

**And if you want a Profile thingy on Vitani I've posted one it's called Kombatant Profiles just go to my page you'll find it. I plan on making one for Inari and Viperess to maybe even Forah. **

**And finally**

**Is there anything that doesn't make sense?**

**Alright so leave a review so I know I have readers… and I guess that's it!**


	2. Ch2: let the tournament begin

I peeked around the corner eyeing an unfamiliar figure. This village is small and if there's a new person people notice and people will talk. I heard some rumors about a man with such strange eyes… I have no details… but he could be Inarian, I've been searching for Indarian's for a very long time, I know of 5 of them they are Inari, Viperess, and well… me but we don't count… as well as Seria a young girl about 14 years old with very intense blue eyes I have safely hidden with a trusted family and Kuo a man with Violet eyes like mine but darker, who refused my help I've been traveling from village to village seeking out other Indarians…offering protection from Shao Kahn. He was wearing a strange hat and a white suite with a blue tunic…not the normal Indarian garb but… still odd. I returned behind the corner and pulled down I pulled down my hat just a bit so it would cover my eyes…I don't want anyone reporting me… if you are an Indarian in Outworld you are property of Forah to be a test subject, and if you turn one in your reward quite handsomely. I started towards the man weaving through the crowd trying to blend in. I was getting closer…as I got within arms length on him I rested my had on his shoulder…expecting him to turn around, I felt every hair on my body stand up and in a flash I was some where else. . I gasped and my hat fell back as I backed away from the man

The strange man turn around and his eyes were defiantly strange but defiantly not Indarian, his eyes were pure white and glowing, I stepped back into a fighting stance.

"Do not be alarmed Vitani I am not here to harm you" he said in a calm deep voice that held so much wisdom.

I lowered my hands a bit "how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself" he took a step towards me but I made no move "I am Raiden the god of thunder" I dropped my hands and stood normally

"I've heard of you before" immediately recognizing the name. My father spoke of him often but I never did meet him…he seemed to fit the description "but my question now is what do you want?" I dropped my hands and stood normally

"I am here to request that you participate in the mortal kombat tournament"

"Why?" I asked

"I need you to participate, you are an excellent fighter Vitani, and I believe if you participate you will increase Earthrealms chances of winning." He finished

"No, my existence has to remain a secret…if Shao Kahn found out about me or any of the other Indarian's here it would put us all in danger." I replied sternly, I could not put what was left of my race no matter how small the race was, in harms way.

"if Shao Kahn wins he will become more powerful than ever, and probably have a much better chance of finding the few remaining Indarian's." he tried to convince me

I shook my head "I'm sure you'll do fine without me" I turned to walk back towards the village

"If Earthrealm loses it will be absorbed into Outworld sharing Indaria's fate" he tried again and I stopped turning to face him

"Why should I care about the well being of Earthrealm?" I said simply shrugging

Raiden teleported in front of me "I will show you why you should care" he touched my shoulder and in a flash we were in one of the many barren Wastelands of Outworld.

"when-" then I remembered exactly where we were, id recognized the hills anywhere, and it was a small area that used to be decorated with flowers of all shapes and sizes, and tons of trees that were easy to climb. I used to play here as a child. I closed my eyes as I remembered Botan Chasing me and me climbing up a tree to hide from him, then jumping down to tackle him. Then me and Viperess decorating each others hair with wild flowers. Inari braiding my hair in Different ways seeing which one held my hair blade better. Botan and I sparring, me practicing with my hair blade slicing fruit in half, watching all the baby animals come out in the spring .so many memories…now lay crushed in a barren wasteland…I had imagined that one day my own kids would play here…a tear slid down into my veil.

"Now do you see…why it is so important that Earthrealm wins this tournament?" Raiden spoke up…I do see now…Indaria used to be a safe peaceful haven to live and that's just what Earthrealm is… I will not let Shao Kahn destroy it.

"Yes…I will participate…" I said solemnly.

_3 months later_

"Are you ready?" Inari asked as I laced up my black thigh high boots. I was dressed in a Dark violet top that dipped down quite low that was laced together by a black cord in a criss cross pattern. And a Purple cloth that covered in the back and the front. And a Violet headband, my arms protected by black fingerless gloves that came up to my elbows. And last a translucent dark Violet veil to cover my mouth.

"Not quite" I pulled out sleek black box and opened it up. What lay inside was my treasured hair blade the razor sharp silver dagger attached to a long Violet ribbon that would weave through my braid.

"You're the only one who knows how to put this in would you do the honor?" I raised one eyebrow smiling while holding it out to her

"Sure" she said simply. One thing I liked about Inari is that she treated my like an equal, she did not call me your highness or princess. To her I was her good friend Vitani.

As Inari began brushing my hair that went a bit past my knees I asked casually "have you found any sign of Makoto?" I asked, Inari's brushing pattern did not change but she did tense a bit…

"no…" she said "but I'm not searching for him right now…I searching for Quant Chi…I think he will be able to lead me to him" I can understand Inari's desperation for revenge, Makoto was her fathers lieutenant and betrayed him for Outworld…it's his fault he's dead… he made a fool out of Inari's father and she will avenge him.

After she tightly braided my hair weaving in the hair blade perfectly Raiden appeared she stood there for a second staring down Raiden and looked at me and then she hugged me "be very careful" I hugged her back "I will" I whispered pulling away from her

"We must go now…" Raiden said in a cool voice. I nodded ready for this tournament, He nodded back, his hat covering his white eyes for a brief second. The last thing I saw was Inari before He touched my shoulder and every hair on my body stood up. It felt like putting on a wool sweater, very staticy.

One minute were in the outskirts of Outworld, next were in Earthrealm, Earthrealm looked different from Outworld, the earth seemed… healthy, the trees were strong and tall, the air was crisp, it reminded me of Indaria, the overall feeling of the atmosphere was just…calming.

"Liu Kang" I turned around to see who Raiden was talking to. What met my eyes I have to say I liked? It was a very good looking man about the same height as Raiden if not shorter, black hair that went down his neck and spiked at the ends with deep brown eyes, he looked to be in his early twenties, "I would like you to meet Vitani, she will be fighting along side us in this tournament" Liu Kang looked at me, put his fist in his hand and bowed to me. Looking confused I did the same unknowing of Earthrealms customs.

"I am honored to fight along side you Liu Kang" I said humbly

"The feeling is mutual" he gave me a warm smile

"Come the tournament will begin soon" Raiden said as he led us to the setting of the tournament.

I stood next to Raiden and Liu Kang Waiting patiently for the tournament to begin. I found myself wishing I could find a place to meditate. A lot was riding on Earthrealms Victory in this tournament; the entire fate of Earthrealm rests on our shoulders. I do not want to see Earthrealm share the horrible fate of Indaria. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I heard Raiden gasp and I turned to him. Even though Radian's eyes were white and almost featureless, they still held emotion and the emotions they were holding now were Worry and concern.

"Lord Raiden what is wrong?" Liu Kang asked his voice holding as much concern as Raiden's face.

"Strange visions…" his voice trailed suddenly he looked at his amulet; there was a small crack in the glowing blue stone.

"Your amulet!" Liu Kang exclaimed quietly sounding alarmed.

"It is nothing Liu Kang…The tournament begins…" Raiden assured and I immediately faced the tournament again standing up straight. Drums began playing and a bunch of monks began piling in and Shang sung began a speech.

"Kombatants, I am Shang sung, in the coming days each of you will fight, some were brought by ambition…others by chance"

What I saw next was a bit shocking but took me by no surprise. I saw Kitana… enter wearing a blue clad outfit. Like my own outfit, the top was held together by a black cord in a crises-cross pattern, her shirt stopped only below the bust line. Her cloth which was made of a shiny blue fabric with a silver trimmings at the sides, with blue boots that came to her mid thighs and a face mask to match.

I knew that Kitana was now the princess of Outworld. But I guess I didn't expect her to change so drastically. I could see she looked down to everyone in the room. She even looked different…she had a harshly chiseled face that looked angry and unapproachable. The Kitana I knew had a sweet, kind face that always looked at you like

An equal. This was not the princess of Edenia no…this was the princess of Outworld now.

Jade did not seem so different compared to when I met her so many years ago. She carried herself the same way…still strong still confident… but she had a harsh way of doing it.

I looked over to Johnny and I saw he was talking to Sonya and completely not paying attention to what Sang Sung was saying. I saw him float over to Johnny cage and he had a few words with him, then he floated back and announced "our first combatant will be Mister Cage!"

Raiden had told me about Johnny cage, he's apparently a famous actor from Earthrealm, he seemed arrogant to me but confident in himself and I respected that. I scanned the other kombatants, I recognized Sonya immediately because she was the only other woman who was fighting for Earthrealm. She had blonde hair and was wearing a black leather military uniform. She had a permanently hard look on her face.

"Ha!" Johnny scoffed as he walked out to the ring walked out to the ring "that's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?" I sighed in annoyance, I admired his confidence but his arrogance annoyed me.

"Reptile!" Shang Sung shouted. I saw a figure appear out of nowhere from the rooftop, it jumped down in front of Johnny it appeared to be a man, but his skin was green and scaly, and his face looked like that of a snake.

"Nice stunt…who's your agent?" Johnny asked…his…agent? What was he talking about?

Johnny had won the fight between Reptiles, I have to admit I was quite impressed with his fighting skills, but that arrogance is gonna kick him in the rear one day.

"He got caged!" Johnny said after he won… "that's it ha haa, that's it I'm _so _pretty" I face palmed, he was acting so inappropriate "and I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, and I taking you out, and I'm taking you out!" he said pointing to a line of kombatans,, some kept a straight face, others looked like they wanted to wear his intestines as a necklace. But when he pointed to Sonya he said this "and I'm taking you out…_for dinner…"_

"Ugh" Sonya scoffed and I had to resist my urge to laugh.

"Now for your second challenge Mr. Cage…Baraka!" Shang sung announced. Baraka let out a battle cry and jumped down from where he was standing which was where Shang Sung was

I see tarkatans all the time in Outworld, they may all look the same but out of a bunch of tarkanans, you can defiantly pick out Baraka.

"Hmm okay…nice makeup…but is it really necessary?" Cage questioned casually… what is this man talking about? Does he know who he's talking to or is he just that stupid?

Suddenly Baraka's blades shot out from his arms earning a "whoa" from Johnny cage.

"They will taste your flesh" Baraka growled in a slightly gurgly voice.

I noticed Quan Chi over next to Shang Sung and immediately thought of Inari and her search for Makoto…I wonder how she's doing, I haven't heard from her in months… but I understand her desire for revenge, and her need to fulfill it… I will contact her and tell her of Quan Chi's whereabouts… perhaps he can lead Inari to Makoto.

"Man I love those blades!" I heard Johnny cage exclaim when the fight ended. He leaned by putting his hands on his knees breathing heavily. "My producer has got to meet you, were doing Tommy scissor fists and-"

"Congratulations " Shang Sung interrupted him "…now FINISH HIM!"

I half expected this, I Disagree with Death after kombat just because you can. Unfortunately I do not control the rules of mortal kombat. This situation is completely out of my hands.

"Finish him? Ha! Yeah right…" Cage scoffed as if this were a joke.

"Kill him…" Shang Sung seethed leaning on the edge of his seat everyone was staring at Johnny expectantly.

Cage looked around smiling but it slowly faded realizing no one was kidding "whoa...whoa whoa, wait a sec I'm not going to kill anyone!" he said looking suddenly worried. I felt a bit relived that he decided not to kill Baraka…but another part of me wanted him to die… I knew he was a loyal servant of Shao Kahn…how many innocent people he must have killed for him. Liu Kang looked at me with confused eyes and I returned the look.

"Very well" Shang sung stood up "the tournament will resume at dawn!" he announced as everyone exited.

"What that's it? Really?" Johnny Asked a bit surprised "now where'd that hottie go?" he said as he rubbed his hands together

Raiden and Liu Kang approached Johnny cage and I followed close behind. "You fought well" Raiden complimented

"Thanks…nice hat" he said sarcastically his attention turning elsewhere. Most likely searching for Sonya

"You should be more respectful of lord Raiden" Liu Kang spat obviously somewhat offended by the lack of respect towards the thunder god "he is the protector of earthrealm, the god of thunder, the-" before Liu Kang could continue Johnny interrupted him

"Look I don't know what kind of role playing you guys are into but count me out" he went to walk away but I stopped him

"Do you realize what is at stake here?" I asked raising one brow

"Yeah I do, another belt to go on my shelf" he replied and my eyes widened in shock of his answer.

"This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory! We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm!" Liu Kang retorted

He stopped "what are you talking about?" he asked as if we were a bit crazy

"Your last opponent was Tarkatan he was born with those blades…" Raiden said calmly

"Yeah those things are real…" he snaked sarcastically

Ignoring his comment Raiden continued "he represents Outworld, had you lost the emperor Shao Kahn would have been one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his.

"Outworld…yeah, right right" Johnny agreed sarcastically I'm not sure I like his sarcastic attitude right now. I saw Liu Kang look at Raiden expecting him to call him on his disrespectfulness. But he continued at normal

"The elder gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself…but if we loose this time, Shao Kahn will conquer all" Raiden finished

"dun dun dunnn" he sang putting his arms up in the air dramatically…I kind of wanted to slap him right now…but I can see where this all seems unbelievable. "Look guys I'm an actor I save the world for the cameras… if this emperor guy is really a threat. Call the military, me? I gotta date with a blonde Chao!" he clapped Raiden on his arm, and then he turned to look at me with a smile I didn't like. "Hey if it doesn't work out with Blondie" he pulled a card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to me "gimmie a call" he winked at me and strutted away. Leaving me with a disgusted look on my face

"What do you see in him?" Liu Kang asked with annoyance

"He is a hero Liu Kang…though he may not know it yet" Raiden answerd completely unfazed by Johnny's disrespectfulness.

"I do have to admit he is talented in fighting" I tossed the card over my shoulder "but that arrogance…" I said through gritted teeth

"I know he may be hard to deal with but you must-" Raiden began but I stopped him

"Don't worry I won't attack him…" I reassured _as much as I want to ….I won't_

**Alright so there's chapter 2 any comments?**


	3. Ch3: you underestimate me

_The following morning…_

It was early. The suns rays were just dancing over the horizon. I dressed in my normal battle attire. Checking the room every once and awhile to make sure no one was here with me, I still don't trust this place and right now would probably be the worst time to be attacked.

I checked my hair blade. Still razor sharp. I threw my hair back over my shoulder and headed outside to take walk and try to clear my head before the tournament. As I opened the door I saw Johnny cage walk by… and unfortunately he noticed my presence.

"Hey contacts!" Johnny pointed at me "I need to talk to you"

"my name is not contacts it's Vitani" I huffed "and if this is about 'giving you a call' I'm not interested" I waved him off and began to walk away

"Wait it's not about that" I stopped crossing my arms not faceing him. he came to stand in front of me "look, I'm sorry I came on to you at the tournament" I rolled my eyes I could tell he wasn't really sorry "but I really need your help"

I sighed piching the bride of my nose "what do you need?"

"I'm looking for someone"

"who?" I asked looking up at him.

"well, she has blonde hair an-"

"Sonya?" I interrupted one eyebrow raised.

He seemed taken aback by this "how did you know?"

"well the only 'Blonde' who's a 'she' here is Sonya…" he opend his mouth to say something but I continued "and you did say you had a date with a blonde didn't you?" I asked as I remembered that statement from last night.

"uh… yeah so… will you help me?" he asked

"Help you what?" I asked not recalling him asking for my help

"Help me find Sonya… I mean I don't know my way around this place and-"

"I don't really know this island either…" I trailed off just staring off for a moment "why are you looking for her anyway? Did you lose your date?" I taunted

"No I didn't lose her, besides it's pretty hard to lose a babe like that…" he chimed as I rolled my eyes "but seriously I think she might need help…she might be in some trouble…" he said looking at me with worried eyes through his sunglasses "will you help me find her?"

I sighed, thinking for a moment… I kinda didn't want to help him…but Sonya is a crucial part of the tournament… and if she gets injured and is unable to fight then we could lose. "Alright…"

"Yes" he said doing the victory fist

"Go find Raiden and ill search for Sonya, once you do come find me" I ordered as I shut the door and walked away

"Right… where are you going?" he called after me

"I have an idea to where she is!" I called back

_2 hours later_

I had no idea where she is… the first place I checked was her adobe she was provided to stay in but she wasn't there, then I went to where the tournament took place and she wasn't there either, then I went from there and went in the direction she left… nothing, I found myself in an empty jungle clearing…

"Ugh!" I growled frustrated… where's Raiden? I sent Johnny to go find him more than an hour ago. I closed my eyes and thought. _What would Inari do?_ Inari was an excellent tracker and probably could have found Sonya an hour ago… I wish she was here right now... I miss her… and I also need her to find Sonya right now

"Come on Jax move it! That's an order!" I heard a female voice from the distance, I looked up and what ya know there was Sonya right there. That was easy… she had a very large man with dark skin over her shoulder, he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Oh… so your in charge now in charge now" the man said jokingly

"Special Forces command this is Sonya Blade to command where that evac is?" she talked into some device on her wrist. Suddenly the device began speaking

"_Blade, they are in route…coming to you" _it spoke with a strange voice that was crackly and fizzled. "Affirmative!" she talked back "almost home soldier!"

Obviously they hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided to make my presence known "Sonya!" I yelled for her as walked quickly over to her as I ran over I swore I heard her mumble 'great' and she immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" she barked her face hard and serious

"Huh? Wait a second hold on I'm not here to fight you!" I said putting my hands up defensively

"Good now scram!" She ordered harshly.

"but-" I began to explain to her that I was here to help her but I was cut off by this

"By order of Shang Sung no one leaves this island!" it was none other that Kitana and Jade strutting towards us in an aggressive fashion.

"Ugh!" Sonya shoved me aside "I don't have time for this! Outta my way!" She stood in her fighting stance

Kitana immediately jumped at her to kick her in the face but Sonya blocked it, Kitana aimed a right hook to her stomach but Sonya jumped away just in time and punched her in the face.

As I saw this play out a saw Jade ready to attack, as soon as she tried to pounce in I ran over blocking her path. "Two against one is a pathetic way to fight…" I hissed as I readied myself in a fighting stance

She seemed taken aback by this and her expression turned angry "this will be easy…" she growled and readied her self

I blocked her round house kick to the head and punched her in the gut she immediately followed by a neck chop which connected with my neck painfully,

I kicked her in the mouth and I brought my leg back down on her head in it's descend, in her daze I kicked her in the stomach and she fell back. She got up and jumped at me with a kick which I caught and twisted her back down to the ground.

Frustrated she kicked my shin and I fell to the ground, her glowing purple Staff began to come down on me, I caught it and shoved it into her rib cage with a loud Kiai. She fell back down and stayed there.

"Not so cocky now are you?" I spat. I saw Kitana on the ground not to far from me I saw Sonya breathing heavily and I made one last attempt to approach her "are you alright?" I asked standing a more than respectable distance away from her

"Yeah…thanks for your help…who are you?" She asked coming a bit closer to me

"I am Vitani…" I answerd looking over at Her Accomplice "but we can introduce ourselves later…"

We walked over to the man "how are you holding up?" she asked kneeling beside him and I did the same

"I'm fine…" he said like it was difficult to talk which I can see why, almost his entire body was covered in bruises.

"liar…" she said bluntly I smirked a bit but then I quickly wiped it off my face" after I get you to base I'm coming back… Kano's still on this island somewhere..."

"Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed…" the man stated… I glanced at his necklace and it had 'Jax' stamped into the silver oval… I guess this was his name

"I trusted him…" she trailed off feeling a hatred emitting off her

"Yeah… we all did…" Jax groaned. I heard regret in his voice

"But I was the one he used…" Sonya mumbled.

I heard a strange noise and I looked up to see this giant metal machine flying thought the air; I stared at it in awe.

"Looks like our ride is here…" Sonya turned her attention to me "thank you again for your help" she said gratefully.

"Anytime" I replied

She nodded at me and began waving her arms towards the mechanism. Suddenly I fireball flew at the machine and sent it crashing down. The ground shook and Jax and I fell over.

"NO!" Sonya fumed as she turned around she noticed Shang Sung with a smug look on his face. "Damn you!"

"You have a challenger…Kano!" he announced and the man with the silver mechanism as an eye stepped out…

"Pretty boy aint gonna save you this time." He growled in a mocking tone.

I began to stand to help Sonya but I was pulled down by none other than Jax "don't... she's got this…" I watched as Sonya twisted his neck with her feet and the bicycle kicked him in the hair.

"Alright…" I said exasperated, I looked down and I noticed his hand was clutching the side of his neck "let me see that" I said as I gently attempted to move his hand away but then he forcefully yanked it back

"I'm fine" he growled not making eye contact

"If your fine you won't mind if I looked at it then?" I asked one eyebrow raised… he thought for a moment and then voluntarily moved his hand.

What I saw made my heart skip a beat … I recognized the scratch on his neck… I was in the shape of a V. _Viperess…_ I thought…

"How did this happen?" I asked him

"I…I don't remember…" he trailed off. I sighed, disappointed that he couldn't give me a proper answer… then my mind went back to the Venom. I grabbed my hair blade and made a small incision on my fingertip without him noticing, I touched the cut with the fingertip I cut secretly smearing it with my blood. I pretended to examine it.

"it's not to serious…" _anymore _I thought to myself

"You're coming with me!" Sonya announced pointing at Kano, but as she advanced on him she was blocked by a wall of fire produced by Shang sung

"Kano is not your prisoner!" he barked

"At least help Jax he need a medic!" she demanded but Shang sung just chuckled darkly

"Bastard" she barked as Kano, Kitana, and Jade followed him.

Sonya looked at the ground as if she was thinking of what to do next

"There you are contacts!" I looked up and saw Johnny enter the clearing, finally finding Raiden, and also with Liu Kang. "Sonya you alright?" he looked and noticed Jax "hey looks like you found him, sup sarge?" he saluted

"He a ma-" she noticed Raiden approach him just as I did and I backed away so he could heal him "hey what are you doing?" she said advancing on him but Johnny caught her arm

"It's alright he's cool" Johnny assured, Raiden produced 2 balled of light from his hands and electricity danced over Jax's entire body.

"Jax!" she called and began to advance on Raiden again but was stopped by Johnny again.

"Seriously he's cool" he said once again, she looked at me and I nodded assuring her that Raiden could be trusted

"That's amazing" Jax said in awe, his bruises, cuts and scrapes had evaporated.

"Told ya! Turns out he's a god!" Johnny said

"Thank you…Raiden…" she said very impressed and grateful for the help

"Gratitude is unnecessary, I have foreseen events like memories of my future… they lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealms fate" Raiden announced I cocked my head to the side confused.

"What have you foreseen?" Liu Kang asked.

"In my visions Shao Kahn becomes invincible, he destroys all life in Earthrealm…we will all die…" he said his face showing no emotion at all.

"What do they mean?" I asked

"I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn but disrupting the flow of time could have serious consequences…"

"I'm not worried, I bet you could win this thing no problem" Johnny said like this whole thing was a piece of cake.

"Unless directly challenged I cannot participate" Raiden argued

"Well… what should we do besides standing around looking pretty?" Johnny asked his gaze turning intentionally to Sonya.

"For now we let the tournament run its course" Raiden

"Alright then… we're with you Raiden" Sonya assured him and Raiden nodded solemnly

/

_Later that day…._

I stood next to Liu Kang as I waited for the tournament to begin. I cracked my knuckles anxiously.

"Nervous?" Liu Kang inquired

"No…just anxious that's all…" I whispered.

"I am as well…" he agreed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of Shang Sung's guards walk in… Raiden noticed him too… something was off about his aura; he gave off a completely different feeling than the other guards.

"Who are you looking at?" Liu Kang asked

I hesitated for a moment "no one…"

"Kombatats! The next match will now begin" suddenly in a blaze of fire a large man in a yellow and black garb shot up out of the ground. "Scorpion, specter of the Netherealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi!" Shang Sung introduced him "who among you is worthy of this challenge?" he asked the crowd

"where is the lin kuei Sub-Zero?" he demanded "He killed my family and clan, I will have his head!" it sounded like he spoke with more than one voice…

My thought went to Viperess and her betrayal… I felt anger rise with in me but I quickly pushed it back down… I needed to concentrate. I can sort of relate to scorpion, I know what it is like to have everything you loved and cared for just disappear right before your eyes.

"I know it is you Kung Lao…" I overheard Raiden Talking to the guard who had entered late "the Shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament…"

"I am Liu Kang's Equal!" the guard whose name I learned was Kung Lao had snapped. I was disgusted by his attitude; if the monks chose Liu Kang he should accept that. It reminded me of Viperess and how she couldn't accept Botan's rule…

"That remains to be seen" Raiden asserted

"Watch and see" he approached the ring. I was shocked at his attitude towards Raiden "I accept the challenge!" he said as he threw down his spear and mask

"Kung Lao?" Liu Kang asked himself as if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Kung Lao threw down his Robe he was dressed in a black shirt with a silver dragon stitched in, a blue tunic type thing and boots similar to Liu Kang's that wrapped around his calves in a crises cross pattern tied to metal rings, 2 black wrist guards with metal rings tied to them and to finish, a black had with a thin sheet of metal around the rim "never mind the lin kuei now you face a shaolin" he said as he ran his finger along the blade of his hat and readied himself in a fighting stance.

"You will regret your impulsiveness" Scorpion seethed and he readied himself.

I sure hope he did, he almost reminded me of Johnny cage, as cocky as he was acting.

After about 2 minutes Kung Lao had lost the battle, he did fight well, but…not well enough. He now lies on the ground groaning.

"You are not yet a warrior" Scorpion pointed at him

"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang yelled as he ran to his friend's side

"Listen when your elders speak!" Raiden scolded "you could not win this fight" he bent down to help him up.

"I have defeated a challenger Shang Sung, I Demand Sub-zero!" he made a fist ordering that Sub-Zero be brought to him.

"You will demand nothing!" Shang Sung hissed "Vitani!" I heard my name, I heard my name and I entered the ring standing a good 3 feet away from Scorpion.

"You expect me to fight a woman? I will spare you and allow forfeiting!" he spat waving his and at me as if to send me away, oh how he underestimates me… I slammed my hair blade near his foot missing it my mere inches, I would have hit I'm if he hadn't moved his foot.

"You underestimate me demon!" I yelled back he let out a growl and got in a fighting position

"FIGHT!"

With a battle cry Scorpion's fist came flying at me, I relaxed the tension in my legs ducking to avoid it, I came back up connecting my fist to his jaw, following with a punch to the gut. I jumped away twisting and flipping my wrists to get him to pay attention to my hands and not my feet all the while keeping a distance, I wanted him to come to me. suddenly he thrust his palm

As soon as these words were spoken Scorpion tried to punch me in the face and I ducked to avoid it and I came back up connecting my fist to his jaw. I went to kick him but he grabbed my leg and brought his fist to my knee, I screamed and he threw me to the ground. I ignored the pain in my leg and jumped to my feet. I faked a punch to the face and kicked him in the diaphragm with my good leg and then roundhouse kicked him in the head, just as I was about to punch him, he sunk in to the ground as if he fell into lava. I was confused until he came behind me and hit me in the gut I doubled over in pain… but just as I came back up he punched me in the cheek…hard, I could even hear the bones in my jaw cracking, I fell to the ground and when I did he brought his foot down on my chest cracking my ribs. I stayed on the ground for a moment basking in the pain and jumped back in a fighting stance. He ran at me and I swung my hair blade across his chest, as he stumbled back I jumped to kick him in the face he dogged it and I immediately went to chop him in the neck he blocked and kicked me between the legs, in the hesitation of pain he kicked me in the side of the ribs making me fall to the ground… I had lost.

I rolled on the ground in complete and udder pain… I felt a gentle hand grab my arm, I opened my eyes and saw Liu Kang putting my arm over his shoulder helping me up, I smirked thankful for his help, but then Kung Lao came on my other side and threw my other arm over his shoulder, displeased by his presence. I groaned as my cracked ribs shot pain up and down my chest. The helped me to the edge of the ring.

"Now you will bring me Sub-Zero!" Scorpion demanded

"Night Wolf!" he announced completely ignoring his request.

"Your aggression is misplaced…" I heard night wolf crowed at Scorpion.

"What do you know of my past?" almost immediately Night Wolf said

"You're not the only one whose people have been victimized" he reminded, and then he looked straight at me, almost trying to tell me he understood my pain. "But I have found new purpose in serving the spirits…I do not cling to the past…" he readied in his stance

"You no longer seek retribution?" Scorpion stated already knowing the answer you dishonor your kind… I will honor the memory of my fallen!" he readied himself in a fighting stance.

As they fought I looked at Liu Kang and said "you can let me go now"

He gently lifted my arm off his shoulders and I turned to Kung Lao. "You can let me go" I said showing no emotion in my voice

"Are you sure" he asked as he reluctantly let go of my arm

"Yes" I said as I turned back to the tournament. As the fight progressed out of the corner of my eye I could see Kung Lao glancing at me every once and awhile. I became annoyed with it faster than you think I would. But I did look at Liu Kang once, he was not hard to look at, I could not help but find myself attracted to him… as much as I didn't want to I did.

"The spirits have forsaken you shaman" Scorpion sneered

"An impressive start" Shang Sung complimented

"You waste my time sorcerer!" Scorpion barked as he rose a fist in which caught on fire…ouch.

"Restraint Scorpion!" Quan Chi ordered. Scorpion thought for a moment and he reluctantly put his fist down, relaxing.

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough…" Shang Sung seethed, he got up and stared down Scorpion for a moment, and then exited the tournament.

I began to exit as well with Liu Kang and Kung Lao. But they stopped a distance away waiting for Raiden so I decided to leave without them. But as soon as I passed them I heard Kung Lao's voice

"Who is she?" he asked Liu Kang

"Her name is Vitani…" Liu Kang answerd

The rest of the conversation was not heard by my ears as I exited the ring.

**Wow *wipes sweat from brow* that took awhile okay then I need feedback! Tell me how you like this chapter… do you guys want more interaction with the characters, I was thinking of putting in a part where Vitani tells Sonya about Viperess**


	4. Ch4: Hellfire VS Ice

_Later That same day… _

In my adobe I sharpened my hair blade… I was becoming worried about the tournament…if Earthrealm loses it will be partly my fault and I will never forgive myself. I clipped my hair blade back on the ribbon and sighed at my weapon, the ribbon was becoming frayed and the blade was becoming rusty and the edge of the blade was chipping…it was becoming old and harder to use… ill have to try and make a new one…it will be hard cause I have no idea how to make a Hair blade… but ill have to try.

There was a knock at my door, I cautiously stood up and approached the door. Before the light could even get through the crack of the door it burst open shoving me back I immediately got in a fighting stance as a hooded figure ran in and kicked the door shut. In panic I drew one of my swords kicked the figure against the door and pushed the blade of my sword against the stranger's throat. Their hood fell back to reveal a familiar face.

"Inari?" I removed my sword and locked the door "what are you doing here? How-"

"Wow you scared me…" she breathed as she rubbed her neck "I thought you were actually gonna kill me"

"Sorry…" I apologized "why are you here? Well more importantly how did you get here?"

"I snuck through one of Forah's portals…" she breathed she was sweating and her face was red

"Were you running?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder

"yeah…" she breathed

"Why?" I asked

"I was running from Shang Sung's guards…" she breathed "I came in here to hide" suddenly I heard the sound of running feet go by my door and then quickly disappear

I sat on the bed "how did you get past Forah?" I asked patting the spot beside me beckoning her to come sit.

She sat down and laid across the small bed obviously tired "actually she wasn't there…I just forced a guard to show me where it was…" I puzzled for a moment…why would Forah leave her tower?

"So why are you here?" I asked she sat up a hard look on her face

"I knew Quan Chi was going to be here…I figured Mokoto would be here with him" she looked at me with wide eyes "have you seen him?"

"No I haven't…" I muttered quietly disappointed I couldn't give her the information she wanted to hear

She cursed under her breath "I was sure he was here!" she stood up and threw a knife at the door her nostrils flailing.

"I'm sorry" I touched her upper arm and immediately felt a wet stickiness; I looked at her arm and saw something I would have never expected to see again.

"Viperess stung you?" I asked astonished she did not tell me

"Yeah…I was gonna tell you I just-"

"Its fine Inari" I took my hair blade and cut my finger "I just wish you would have told me, the venom can kill you if-"

"-she gets a good hit" she finished for me annoyed "I didn't think it was that horrible"

"Yeah well" I applied my blood to the wound "I don't wanna lose you just yet…where did you see her?" I asked as I grabbed a cloth off the table to clean away the blood on my hand

"Forah's tower" she explained "she's probably gone now"

"How long have you been on this island?" I asked

"Ever since the tournament started" she raised an eyebrow at me "why?"

"Because" I sat down on the bed "a guy competing for Earthrealm was stung by her, it wasn't too old either"

"Really?" she sat down next to me "have you tried to find her?"

"No I haven't" I looked at my hands

"Well why the hell not?" she yelled and I shushed her

"If I found her what would I do?" I threw my hands up

"How about make her pay the price your brother paid?" she asked and I stared off…thinking of the day my brother died…the horrible memory off his last breath burned into my soul… "Kill her Vitani…you know you want to"

A desire was rising in me but I quickly pushed it to the side as my brother's last wish came to my memory "no…I will not break my promise to Botan" I asserted firmly

"Then get your revenge!" she grabbed my shoulders

"I can't defeat her Inari…not yet at least…" I sighed "she knows all my moves, she's watched me train all my life she knows my weak spots… and with that tongue-"

"But she can't kill _you_ with her venom!"

"That doesn't mean she can't kill me other ways… and just because it can't kill me doesn't mean it doesn't have effect on me" I sighed, touching the scar she left on my neck. Inari didn't answer unsure what to say "plus" I applied "look at my hair blade it's getting harder to use…"

Inari stared at it for a moment then her face lit up "hold on" she pulled a black box out of her bag and opened it "look at this" it was a hair blade only this one was very different, instead of black this was silver, this one had four edges forming an 'X' shape, like two daggers were fused together, it had a Violet jewel on each edge also another purple hair ribbon lay neatly rolled up. "I found it in Forah's tower…I think she made it for you… if you joined her that is"

I picked up the blade; it was very light, way to light to swing. I messed with the top a bit and the top of it. It unscrewed revealing a hollow centre, no wonder it's so light. I touched the ribbon and it seemed like the proper fabric. "I don't think the blade is heavy enough to swing, but the ribbon will work"

She nodded and replaced the old ribbon with the new ribbon and attached the old blade to it. I gave it a swing. "Nice" I commented pleased with the new ribbon. Then I looked at the sun, it was on the verge of setting.

"The tournament will start again soon…" I looked at Inari "I think it's best if you stay here for now"

"But-"

"Please?"

She sighed, frustrated "fine"

! #$%^&*(*& #$%^&*()_(*&^%$

"Hello Sonya" I greeted as I approached the blonde warrior

"Hey Vitani" she greeted me she turned her attention to Kano who was talking to Kitana and Jade.

"Wow… you really hate him don't you?" I asked as I put my weight on one foot and crossing my arms

"More than you can imagine" she growled her eyes still stabbing into Kano

"I can do more than imagine…" I mumbled not meaning for her to hear but she turned to me

"What do you mean?" she inquired

I sighed "well it's a long story"

"We've got a lot of time before the tournament starts we might as well talk" she applied and looked at me expectantly

"alright" I breathed preparing to tell the story "well Edenia a different realm was being attacked and they asked for our assistance so my brother Botan lead our armies to Edenia to help them" I checked her facial expression to make sure she was still with me "about a week later my sister was supposedly kidnapped by spies of Shao Kahn. I went to the scorceress Forah to open a portal to Outworld for me so I could rescue her…you still with me?" Sonya nodded "well turns out Forah was working with Shao Kahn and my sister had joined her and gave her information about the troops"

"Damn, that's rough" she sighed

"That's not even the worst part…" I added "Outworld lead troops straight into Indaria … my realm when most of our armies were in Edenia…we had no chance…my brother was killed"

Sonya whistled "wow your own sister?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?" she asked sounding astonished

"Because she wanted the throne to Indaria…but our ancestors chose our brother. She thought if she couldn't have it no one could…" I explained

"Wait…" she puzzled "the throne? That means she was a princess?" I nodded "so you're a princ-"

"was a princess" I interrupted "…Indaria was absorbed into Edenia then Edenia was absorbed into Outworld…it no longer exists" I looked at the floor for a second and then returned my gaze to Sonya "so what happened between you and Kano that made you hate him so much?"

"Well, He was a part of our black dragon investigation, but he ended up being their leader giving us the run around…lot of our guys got killed…"

"Wow…what a…Bastard" I repeated the word she said earlier in the day

"Hey honey what's up?" Johnny came in and lazily slung his arm around Sonya's shoulders "miss me?" she lifted his arm of her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Vitani" I heard a voice call out for me I spun around it was Liu Kang with Kung Lao. They were walking towards me and I met them halfway. "How are your injuries?" he asked

"I feel fine now thanks" I glanced at Kung Lao; I might as well introduce myself, since he is Liu Kang's friend. "Hello I'm Vitani" I stuck out my hand for him to shake and he grasped it firmly

"I am Kung Lao" he looked straight into my eyes and smiled. He held on to my hand a second longer then quickly dropped his hand his face seemed a bit flushed. Then my eye caught Kitana…sadness enveloped my heart, I Knew Kitana when she was a young teenager and she was my friend…nothing like the princess of Outworld I knew.

"You know her?" Kung Lao asked, I was a bit surprised he took note of me watching Kitana.

I looked at her again, the constant angry look on her face and the arrogant way she carried herself. "I did once, but not anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Liu Kang asked my heart did a flip exited that he was interested.

"Kitana just changed…that's all…" I sighed sadly looking at the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpion talking to Cyrax and Sektor. Suddenly Cyrax pushed Scorpion in an aggressive manner.

"A challenge!" Shang Sung shouted "scorpion V.S Cyrax and Sektor!"

"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here" Cyrax said and they began fighting.

After the exchange of vicious blows, scorpion defeated Cyrax and Sektor

"I will have my revenge but I will not kill Sub-Zero" Scorpion informed. Wow…he was fuming about this not 6 hours ago. I could feel it in his aura and the only other time I felt something like that was that night in Forah's tower. I suddenly felt a cold chill crawl up my spine.

"Will not?" I heard a voice from the far end of the room, it was sub-zero wow he is really that cold? I swear I felt the temperature in the room drop at least 10 degrees "or cannot?" he taunted. He strode across the room right at Scorpion.

"You!" Scorpion growled staring towards the man he hated so much, you could almost feel the anger in him "the Shirai Ryu are dead you will suffer as they did!"

"To hell with your clan!" Sub-Zero insulted

"No, to hell with you!" Scorpion grabbed his foes shoulders and they sank down into the ground a fiery pit forming around them…that's a shame… I was kind of looking forward to the fight

"Since when is Scorpion not going to kill Sub-Zero?" I asked Liu Kang who was standing on one side of me, but apparently Kung Lao thought I was asking him.

"Raiden had talked to him after the tournament when you left" he turned to face me as he said this

I didn't really want to talk to him…but I was so curious to what Raiden had said to scorpion to calm that much anger "what did he say to him?"

"He told him if he spared Sub-Zero he would tell the elder gods to return the Shirai-Ryu to the realm of mortals" he explained

It still doesn't fit together in my mind "why does…well… did Scorpion want to kill Sub-Zero so much?" I asked putting my hands on my hips

Kung Lao leaned towards me just a bit as if to whisper and I leaned closer as well "Sub-Zero is the grandmaster of the Lin-Kuei, he lead an attack on the Shirai-Ryu exterminating all of them…even his family"

"Oh I see" I completely understood now. I understand how it feels to lose people who are very close to you. If I had the same opportunity as scorpion I would sit down and let Sub-Zero beat the crap out of me if that's what it took… I would do anything to bring back Botan

_Flashback_

_13 year old Vitani_

_"I CAN'T DO THIS!" I threw the whip chain across the training hall and it made a loud clang as I connected with the stone wall_

_ "You will get this in time Vitani, you just have to figure out how to embrace the weapon…like Viperess" I growled as I looked over at Viperess wielding 2 whip chains like they were made for her. "We will continue tomorrow…" my mother sighed frustrated as she exited the training hall_

_ I clenched my teeth as I walked over to where my whip chains landed _

_ "I could help you if you want…" Viperess offered putting away her own whip chains "it's actually really easy you ju-"_

_ "Yeah it's easy for you; you don't have to brag about it…" I growled I looked up and saw the hurt expression on her face and immediately felt guilty "I'm sorry Viperess…I'm just so frustrated it wont…click"_

_ "You'll get it eventually I promise" Viperess rested a hand on my shoulder "you wanna go into town?"_

_ "No, I wanna train some more, you go ahead" I answerd. Viperess nodded and exited the training hall. I eyed Viperess's whip chain and wondered if it was easier with her whip chain. I picked it up and began to swing it around; I tried to do a basic attack but got tangled up in the chain. I cursed under my breath_

_ "Need help?" I heard a voice from the entrance, I spun around and saw Botan walking towards me "how did this happen?" he asked playfully_

_ "I don't know…" I growled frustrated_

_ "Wow, why so grumpy?" he asked untangling the chain from me._

_ "I just can't get this right Botan! Every time I try to use this godforsaken weapon I screw it up!" tears prickled at my eyes "I just can't do it!" my voice cracked_

_ "Hey don't cry you'll get it!" he soothed putting a hand on my shoulder_

_ "No I won't Botan nothing between me and this Whip chain are clicking!" I tear fell from my eye and immediately whipped it away "Viperess can do this so easily…why can't I do it? I never had this much trouble with my hair blade"_

_ "Well…" Botan scratched his head puzzling "what don't you like about it?"_

_ "Don't like about what?" I asked_

_ "The whip chain, what makes it so different from fighting without it?" he asked crossing his arms_

_ "Well…" I began "I don't feel like I have complete control over it…"_

_ "Go on" Botan encouraged_

_ "And you can't really block with it, I feel like there all over the place when I'm using them, and when I hold them it just feels…awkward…" I finished_

_ "I see…" Botan puzzled scratching his chin for a minute then his face lit up "come on" he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the training hall_

_ "Where are we going?" I asked confused_

_ "You'll see" he smirked_

_**A bit later**_

_ "The armory?" I asked as we stepped into a giant room with medal walls and thousands and thousands of weapons hanging off the walls_

_ "Yeah…" he answerd shutting the door "I thought you could choose a new weapon, you know, see which one feels right"_

_ "I can't mom said I-" Botan covered my mouth with his large hand_

_ "mom thinks just because you and Viperess are twins your exactly alike but your not" Botan slung an arm around my shoulders and lead me further into the armory " She thinks because Viperess is so good with the whip chain you would be to. We just need to find a weapon that fits you and the way you fight"_

_ I smiled "okay…" _

_ "Well pick something!" Botan sweeped his arm across the room "you have a thousand options"_

"_Where should I start?" I asked staring at the many rows and coulombs of weapons_

_ "What did you notice first?" Botan asked_

_ I looked at the hook swords and pointed at them "those" I replied_

_ "Well try em' out!" he exclaimed_

_ I picked up one of the swords and held it in my hand I looked at Botan "how?"_

_ "Try this" he took it from my hand and did a series of slices…and a bit awkwardly might I add. He handed it back to me and I tried it immediately crashed to the floor with a loud 'CLANG' _

_ "It feels…off balance…"I commented_

_ "Alright well let's try something else…" Botan suggested and walked off to find a weapon for me to try_

_ **A few dozen weapons later.**_

_ Every single weapon I tried had something wrong with it_

_ The Sansetsukon was awkward to hold _

_ The nunchakus were hard to control _

_ And don't get me started on the spears_

_ "This is frustrating…" I growled as I handed Botan the Giant Axe I picked up "I can't find anything that feels comfortable"_

_ "Well…" Botan hoisted the Axe back onto its hooks "try to keep in mind that this isn't your hair blade you're using your hands this time… so try to think with your hands and not your hair blade_

_ "That makes sense…" I looked around the armory for something that I could hold in both my hands and didn't move around. My eyes roamed the armory until they landed on a pair of short swords. I picked them up and weighed them in my hands, they were actually kind of light but not to light, I swung them around a bit and they felt good... it just clicked. "I like these…"_

_ "What did I say? Just had to find something that fits you!" Botan said exited. I ran up and hugged my brother._

_ "Thank you so much" I mumbled_

_ Botan laughed and hugged me back "no problem…but there's one last thing to do"_

_ "What?" I asked_

_ "We gotta convince mom she was wrong…"_

_ End of flashback_

I smiled at the memory of my brother; he was such a nice guy, always trying to help me. He really understood the way I worked and I could always talk to him about absolutely anything, I missed him so much. And my sister… she betrayed him and ended up getting him killed. I opened my hand and spread my fingers apart as far as they would go out of frustration and slowly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I refuse to break my promise to Botan about killing her; if Scorpion can resist killing Sub-Zero I can resist killing Viperess.

"Are you alright?" Kung Lao's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh… yes I'm fine" I replied simply

"What were you thinking about?" Kung Lao asked me, his dark brown eyes sparkling with curiosity

"Nobody…" I answered

"I asked what not who…" he commented, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. As I realized what his question was…and how he answerd it. I was thankful my veil concealed this "who were you thinking about?"

"Why are you so curious to know?" I asked. But seriously why was this guy so interested in what I was thinking about? Is mouth attempted to form words but no sound came out. Suddenly a pool of hellfire appeared and Scorpion shot out from it…with no Sub-Zero…did he forget him? or maybe someone else came to help him, or maybe he was so torn up that he's taking longer to get here…or maybe-…my thoughts came to an abrupt Halt as Scorpion held up a skull with it's spine still attached to it… he…he killed Sub-Zero but he wasn't going to he… he said he would'nt why would he? _Because of the hatred that lied within him_. It's that same hatred that lies with in me…the hatred that lies for Viperess. If Scorpion could not control it…could I?

I needed to meditate on this. Just before Scorpion disappeared in a fury of Hellfire, I quickly speed walked out of the room.

**Hey, what's up readers?**

** Alright I have 3 questions**

**What do you think the combat-*gets hit in the back of the head* ouch! What the-**

**Inari: say it right!**

**Me: *sighs* fine what do you think the Kombatants would talk about besides fighting styles. Better?**

**Inari; yes thank you**

**Me: *rolls eyes* what do you think Kung Lao's personality consists of aka shy, sensitive, sarcastic Ect… plus how do you think he would feel being attracted to a woman since he was raised a monk and all**

** And finally does anyone have any suggestions concerning the story line? I'm all up for ideas**

** REVIEW!**


	5. Ch5: Frustration, Rage, Training

**WARNING: fluff below**

I sat cross legged on the bed that came with the adobe I was given, thinking about what happened. If Scorpion couldn't resist killing Sub-Zero could I resist killing Viperess? Scorpion is a great warrior; far more skilled than I am… if he couldn't do it I probably can't do it either. I wanted my revenge…no… I _need _my revenge. It burns inside me everyday, a fire waiting to be extinguished. I opened my eyes as a strong thought hit me… could I even face her at all? How could I possibly beat my sister? She knows me better than I know myself I grew up with her for god's sake! But she grew up with me also… was this _new _Viperess even my sister? Was she the girl I grew up with? Or was it all just some big show from the start. Maybe she was planning this the whole time…maybe everything was a lie, maybe she was a lie…

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was all too confusing. I inhaled a deeply and let it out…perhaps meditating wasn't my best option in this situation. My eyes caught something stuck in the door. I raised an eyebrow as I walked up to the mystery object; it was a dagger…Inari's dagger… "Oh god" I muttered to my self as I realized she was no longer in the adobe. I drug my hand down my face and sighed. I should've known she wouldn't listen to me. Inari never listens to what I say. I took a deep breath and then slipped out the door. There was only one use for all these emotions.

Training

! #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*^%$#

In the same jungle clearing I met Sonya in earlier in the day; I punched and kicked at a tree, pretending it was an attacker (more specifically Viperess). The bark was flying in all different Directions as the tree was forced to subdue my furious kicks and punches. "AYYYE!" I let out a powerful kiai that echoed through the jungle as I sent roundhouse kick to the tree. I focused on the tree and nothing else, everything else was silent, it was just me and the tree… till a voice pulled me from my concentration.

"What did that tree ever do to you?" still in fighting mode I spun around, my bangs whipping at my face as I sent a powerful punch to the face of the voice. Once the figure expertly caught my hand I recognized the face of the voice. It was Kung Lao.

I quickly took my hand back. "Err…sorry" I apologized even though I didn't feel all that sorry. It was more out of habit than anything.

"Its fine" he laughed "why are you up so late?" Kung Lao asked crossing arms over his chest making him look larger.

"Why are _you _up so late?" I poked him in the chest

"I heard you yelling, so I came to see if you needed help" he answered. Why would he care if I was in danger or not? "So you never answered my question, what are you doing out here?"

"Training" I said bluntly.

"At this hour?" Kung Lao asked

"Yes at this hour…" I snarked

"Why?" he asked

"Because…it's quieter"

"And you need it to be quiet in order to fight?" he questioned

"I didn't say that" I growled

"It's also not safe here at night…" Kung Lao added.

My mouth dropped half open out of disbelief. Did he seriously think I couldn't defend myself from the scumbags that are crawling around out there? I put my hands on my hips and leaned on one leg "I can take care of myself"

"I'm sure you can" he laughed, treating me if I was some little girl who was in way over her head. My jaw clenched angrily. He put a hand on my shoulder "come, I will walk you back to-"

Before he could say anything else I pushed him away "I don't need to be babysat! I can defend myself just fine without your assistance!" I yelled.

Kung Lao stared at me for a moment "oh really?" he smirked

I did not answer, I only glared at him. Kung Lao adjusted his stance so he was now completely facing me. I puzzled for a moment before he swung his fist at my head I immediately ducked to avoid the blow.

"Very good" he commented

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, dumbfounded by his action.

"Testing you" he replied, he swung at me again, but this time I blocked it and punched him in the jaw, he stumbled back.

"Impressive" he complimented "now lets see you really fight" he got into his fighting stance

"Look I don-" before I could protest he came at me with a punch to the gut, I quickly and clumsily stepped back to avoid it. "sto-" again he interrupted me by swinging at me again, I merely ducked at this attack, trying to resist the urge to hit him again, in hopes to stop him from swinging at me.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that" he sneered

Alright, this gerk wants a fight we'll have a fight. I stood in my fighting stance. He tried to kick me. I smoothly side-stepped his attack and grabbed his foot. His retaliation took me by surprise as he used my grasp on his leg to pull me towards him. I've never seen a move like that before. As soon as I was pulled towards him, he punched me in the Jaw. Hard. Wow… for a guy who was a sexist pig not 30 seconds ago he sure wasn't taking it easy on me. don't get me wrong, I preferred it that way. I would only be further offended if he let me win by taking it easy on me.

In the short daze of the impact I sent a blind jab to his own jaw. He merely grabbed my hand in this attempt; I immediately retaliated by sending a punch to the gut. His face had a painful expression on it as the air was unexpectedly forced from his lungs. His grip left my hand, as soon as he did I swiftly kicked him in the diaphragm sending him flying backwards. He grunted as he landed in a heap on the ground. I smirked under my veil; I was actually having a bit of fun. Kung Lao jumped to his feet he looked quite amused.

"Is that all you got?" he chided.

My smirk only grew into a cocky grin. I imagined myself on the other side of him focusing all my energy into this one move. I felt the chi quickly pulse through my veins. A curtain of dark Violet smoke shrouded me. Immediately I found myself in behind Kung Lao. Almost immediately he turned around and delivered and uppercut to my lower ribcage. Before the pain could fully register I swept away his foot, sending him off balance. Shortly after the pain from the earlier blow fully registered sending me in a small daze. He took advantage of this and threw his razor rimmed hat at me. I quickly fell to the ground avoiding this attack, while all the same chuckling to myself _fool _I thought _he just lost his weapon how- _not a second after I heard his hat his the ground it appear right back on his head, right where it was before. It was as if he never threw it at all. In my confusion Kung Lao was in the air above me intending to crush me between his feet and the earth. I quickly rolled over avoiding the impact. The dirt from the earth kicked up from where his feet landed I jumped back up into my fighting position. I swung my hair blade in a vertical slash. He stepped back and I retaliated with a horizontal slash. This time when he stepped back his concentration stayed with my Hair Blade. I took this opportunity to attack.

I cart wheeled at him, I felt both my feet connect with his face. As I landed he stumbled back clutching his face, I continued by sending an uppercut to his jaw, and followed with a roundhouse punch to the- I stopped in mid punch when I realized right were my hand was going to hit, the blade of his hat. I froze for a second to long, Kung Lao fist painfully met my cheek, he immediately followed with a swift neck chop, and I felt the vertebrae crack in my own neck. The pain was horrible. I doubled over clutching my neck. Just as the pain hit its highest mark, he stuck at me again this time hitting the back of my neck, shattering my vertebrae even further. I tumbled away, soaking in the pain further. On the ground. I stood back up, the pain still lying within me, he kicked my in the ribs, I retaliated with an obvious punch to the gut. He blocked it and punched me in the chest knocking the wind out of me. I sent a blind jab to the nose, which connected to nothing but air as he ducked down and punched my knee into a sickeningly abnormal angle. I fell to the ground as my now injured knee failed to keep me up.

I mentally cursed to myself as the realization of my defeat came to pass. The pain from my knee subsided only a bit, but the aching sensation stayed.

"I have to say" Kung Lao panted "I underestimated you"… did I just get a compliment? From Kung Lao? One of the most arrogant people I've met? He was of course right next to Johnny Cage, whom Kung Lao couldn't even hold a candle to when it comes to arrogance but still. He walked over to me and with out saying a word, wrapped his large arms around me and hoisted me to my feet.

As soon as my feet were even with the ground, my injured leg failed to keep me stable and I stumbled just a bit. But soon found balance by putting most of my weight on my uninjured leg

Kung Lao frowned "did I really hit you that hard?" he inquired

"No" I replied perhaps a bit to quickly "I just… didn't expect you to help me up that's all" I lied. To proud to admit that my knee actually did hurt a lot.

Kung Lao raised a skeptical brow at me "alright…" he trailed off.

We stood there in awkward silence for a moment before he said "I'll admit I see why Raiden chose you" what? Another compliment? From Kung Lao? I would have never expected a compliment to ever escape this mans lips. Not in 100,000 years. Maybe…perhaps… he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Perhaps I judged him too quickly. After all first impressions are often awkward.

"We should…probably get to bed now" Kung Lao stated. He was right; it was quite late even for midnight training. He started off towards his adobe which was in the same direction as mine. I stepped forward intending to put weight on my injured foot, but failed miserably as I stumbled awkwardly, like a newborn deer learning to use its own legs for the first time. I tried again, this time putting my best foot forward, literally, unfortunately, putting my best foot forward, and left my bad foot to fend for itself. I was forced to move in a pathetic limp. Kung Lao stopped as he heard my struggle. He looked at me with guilty eyes and sighed.

"You know" he began "if you need help-"

"I don't" I cut him off

"All you have to do is ask" he finished

I was about to make some snide remark but I pushed it aside. I would not give him the satisfaction of my frustration "no thank you I think I can manage"

"Suite yourself" he replied and began to walk away. But all too soon I became frustrated with trying to walk at a snails pace.

"Wait" I called. Kung Lao stopped and tossed his gaze over his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked nonchalantly

I sighed "will you help me?"

"Will I help you what?" he asked. I growled

"Will you please" I said through gritted teeth "help me back to my Adobe?"

"Now was that so hard?" Kung Lao teased as he came over to assist me

"Yes it was actually" I said blantly. Kung Lao chuckled as he came over and threw one of my arms over his shoulder and hooked an arm around my waist. We began our trek towards my Adobe

"You know" he began. I quirked a brow. "It would be a lot faster if I just carried you"

I scoffed "I don't think it would"

"It would" he retorted I shook my head "watch"

Before I even processed what he had said he picked me up bridal style, as if I weighed nothing more than a feather.

"See? We are making much more progress" he chimed. I smirked a little under my veil.

"Okay fine I was wrong" I said playfully. Kung Lao chuckled and looked at me though the corner of his eye, like he was yesterday. You could imagine this made me uncomfortable. I did my best to keep my gaze on the ground.

"There" I pointed towards the pathetic little Adobe. Kung Lao carried me to the door before I said "you can put me down here"

Kung Lao gently put me down, Making sure I was balanced before he let me go. Just as I was about to open the door he said

"I apologize for your knee" he said quickly

I turned my head to face him, still using the wall of the adobe for support "pardon?"

"I-*ahem* apologize for your knee I did not mean to cause so much harm"

Wow 2 compliments and an apology. He was proving to be less arrogant by the minute "you shouldn't apologize" I replied "we were fighting; Fighting usually always results in injury…that's the point isn't it? To weaken your opponent?"

Kung Lao nodded awkwardly and backed way from my adobe. I opened the door and I was about halfway inside before he said "good night" he stood there with his hands behind his back and a small smile on his lips.

"Night…" I mumbled awkwardly as I shut the door. _Well that was fun_ I thought to myself as I slipped under the thin sheet of the small cricket bed… and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

#$%^&&^%$# #$%^&

That morning I re-braided my hair so it was tighter. As I was doing so I rubbed the silky ribbon between my fingers. I noticed this ribbon was very different from my old one. This one felt… weird, it almost felt… alive, like it had a heart beat. It buzzed between my fingers as if I had caught a young bee. I wanted to put the old one back in, but Inari apparently took it with her when she escaped… I wonder if she's still on the island. As I clipped the blade back on to my ribbon. I held it I'm my hand and grimaced… I was becoming more damaged by the day. I had to find a replacement, and soon. Perhaps I can find a blacksmith to fill the hair blade Inari found to make it heavier.

I rummaged through my bag to find my Veil. But instead I my fingers brushed something leathery. Confused, I pulled the object out of my bag and smiled. It was the book Seria gave me the day I rescued her.

_Flash back _

_ "Ill give yah 20 silvers for it" I pulled my gaze from the book I was reading and set my eyes on a grungy man running his dirty fingers through a young girl's hair. She looked to be 13 or 14 years old. I sighed, her hair was breathtakingly beautiful long flowing golden tresses with a gently wave. Such a shame to see such pretty hair fall into the hands of this guy. Such a shame to see hair like that go to waste at all. I'm sure this girl was proud of her hair. I mean who would'nt be?_

_ "Ummm…" the gentle voice of the girl rang out; her eyes remained downcast as they were before. She sounded a bit younger than 13. "No thank you…" she said politely facing the man. She turned to walk away, but the mans fingers were still tangled in her hair. He gripped her golden tresses and yanked her back towards him. She slammed into his chest as his hand caught her arm in a vice like grip._

_ But what my attention more than anything was her eyes. It was not the fear or panic I saw, nor was it the overflowing pools of tears… it was the color of her eyes that I saw. The most perfect shade of azure bright and shining in the dim light of the lantern. _

'_She's an Indarian' I thought with excitement. My excitement was short lived as I saw the predicament she was in. I pulled my veil up to hide my mouth, and slinked nearer to the two. Using the shadows as my camouflage._

"_You're eyes a bit…colorful aren't they?" the girl struggled and kicked at the mans shins_

"_Let me go!" she yelled forcefully. The man clapped a hand over her mouth and shushed her_

"_I know what you are…" he growled his lips close to her hear "I'm gonna make more than a few silvers on ya…" he chuckled darkly "maybe have a bit of fun with yah before I turn yah in eh?"_

_Once I was close enough I launched my hair blade into the mans arm. He screamed out in pain. He released his grip on the girl and she stumbled away _

_I drew my hair blade back and the man stumbled back on to the ground, clutching the bleeding hole in his arm. "Wait! Please…" he pleaded as I advanced on him "please don't kill me…you can have her… you- you can turn her in you can have the money please just don't kill me…." the man sobbed. I walked closer to the man into the light of the lantern, my face clear in the dim light. His eyes widened as he saw the color of my eyes "no no, please mistress!" he came to his knees "I beg of ya please ill- ill keep yer secret! I won't tell no one about yah! Please spare me please!" I looked closer into his face _

"_Do you promise, not to tell a single soul?" I rested the tip of my sword on his sternum "even of your life depended on it?"_

_The man hesitated "uh…" this hesitation cost him his life, I plunged my sword into his neck. Blood poured from his mouth in a waterfall. I ripped my sword back out and let his carcass fall to the ground. I looked up at the girl who looked absolutely terrified. She turned to run but I quickly caught her arm. _

"_Wait! Stop I wont hurt you!" assured as she struggled in my grip_

"_Yeah right" she weakly kicked me in the shin, I made no reaction "how do I know you wont kill me to?" she exclaimed, obviously frightened by me._

"_I swear I won't kill you" she stopped struggling for a moment "I swear as the former princess of Indaria I wont hurt you" her eyes widened as she looked at my face. She looked stunned._

"_You're the…prince-" she began; I pressed my finger over her lips and gently shushed her. _

"_Yes I am we must leave now… someone probably heard all this" I ordered as I tugged her further into the darkness of the alley._

_ "What's your name?" I asked. Taking of my cloak in the process and putting it around her, pulling up the hood to hide her eyes_

_ "Seria" she muttered_

_ "How old are you?"_

_ "14,000" she answerd _

_ "my name is Vitani" I whispered "I'm going to help you" I pulled a dagger from my bag and gave it to her "now just stay close to me and only use this if I tell you to, alright?" the girl nodded blonde waves of hair falling in her face as she did. I quickly pulled a hat from my bag and put it on my head to hide my own Violet eyes. I grabbed her shoulder and began walking down the dark almost empty streets._

_ "Where are you parents?" I asked, as we turned a corner_

_ "My dad died in the attack" she mumbled "my mom and I escaped but…they saw her eyes and…"_

_ "Its okay" I stopped her "you don't have to say anymore" I looked down at Seria. She nodded firmly. Her eyes were forming pools of tears and she clutched the cloak tightly, fighting back tears. I frowned at the girl. This wasn't fair to her; she was way to young to be fending for herself._

_ "Here" I pulled her in to the inn I was staying at for the night. "You can stay with me tonight" I opened the door to my room pushed her in and immediately locked ourselves inside. "Why did you not cover your eyes when you talked to that man?" I asked her as I threw down my bag._

_ "No one's ever noticed before" she defended "even when they took my mother away, they saw me and did nothing…" she trailed off_

_ I thought for a moment "what color where your mothers eyes?" I asked_

_ She looked at me curiously "gold…why?" _

_ "I think that explains it" I sat down in the chair on the far side of the room "most people think Indarians have 'abnormally' colored eyes" I said putting air quotes on abnormally "some don't know that our eyes are just very…colorful"_

_ "Oh" she muttered_

_ I was about to dig in my bag for my book, before I realized I left it in the alley way "damn" I cursed _

_ "What's wrong?" Seria asked_

_ "I left my book back there" I grimaced_

_ There was a moment of silence before Seria pulled a book out from her pocket "you can have mine if you want it" she held the small leather book out to me. I eyed it curiously "I don't read it anymore, but it's a cute story"_

_ "It's okay ill buy another one tomorrow" I assured_

_ "Take it" she held it out to me "I want you to have it"_

_ I looked at the outstretched book and took it from her "thank you" I smiled_

_ "Your welcome" she smiled brightly at me, her azure eyes shining, bringing out her golden tresses._

_ "You need to rest now" I orders "take the bed" she opened her mouth to protest but I stopped her "don't argue with me, either you take the bed or you sleep outside" Seria looked at me shrugged her shoulders and climbed up on the rickety old bed_

_ "Vitani?" she called "thank you for saving me"_

_ I smiled "no problem"_

_ $%^&*&^%$%^&*(_

I smiled at the memory of the young girl. The book she gave me was about a princess who was locked away in a tower by an evil witch then was rescued by her prince charming and lived happily ever after. I smirked at the irony of the story, the fact that I was a princess and I am no where near as helpless as the princess in the story. Nor have I ever been rescued by a prince charming.

But it was a cute story none the less. I quite enjoyed it actually, it reminded me of the stories my mother would read to me, only the princess would get herself out of the situation and find her own happily ever after

But those things only exist in stories

$%^&&^%$%^&*

**I figured Kung Lao and Vitani should fight since every other couple did it **

**Also how did I do with Kung Lao, personality wise? I REALLY NEED TO KNOW!**

**Okay so I'm rewriting all the chapters, I got to excited and didn't really look over them before I posted, so I'm fixing them best I can keep an eye out for that**

** Oh and I probably should have explained this before a kiai (KEY-EYE) is when the fighters yell you know like HI-YAH! That stuff, so yeah just in case you guys wanted to know.**

** REVIEW!**


	6. Ch6: Failed assasination

**Srry bout this lateness of updating! Lackage of inspiration I blame… and schoolwork I blame aswell yes….**

**Alright so I didn't know where to go with this but tell me what you guys like and ill try and update this more often :)**

Deep breaths I told myself as I entered the tournament area for that particular day.

"Hellooo contacts" Johnny came up behind me and snaked an arm around my waist "you exited to see cage fight again?" he smirked cockily

I so badly wanted to beat him until there was nothing left to him but his sunglasses. But I bit it back and simply stepped out of his grasp. After all he was fighting today and I didn't want to weaken him or the chances of Earthrealm winning.

"No I am not" I seethed "and why do you insist on calling me…contacts? It's not close to my designated name"

"It's my nickname for you" he explained "you know because you're always wearing those funky purple contacts"

So a contacts was a clothing article "I do not wear a contacts"

"Right your eyes are actually that color sure" he pointed at my eyes.

I cocked my head to the side more confused "what does wearing a contacts have to do with my eye color?" Johnny mirrored my look just as confused as I was until Sonya intervened

"Cage she has no idea what you're talking about she's not from Earthrealm" Sonya came and stood next to me

"Well hey I didn't know!" Johnny held up his hands in defense

"Why is my eye color significant to wearing contacts?" I asked Sonya

"Contacts are these things you put on your eyes" she made motions with her hands "and it makes you eyes look like their a different color" she explained as best she could

I cocked my head back "and the contacts to not injure the eye?" Sonya nodded "how…strange…" I mused then I turned back to look at Johnny cage "well I do not put a purple contacts on my eyes my eyes are purple naturally" I crossed my arms "how would I fight if I could not see with purple blocking my vision?"

Sonya looked like she wanted to say something but it looked like she decided against it

"Wait your telling me your eyes are actually…" he made a circular gesture to my eyes "…purple"

"Yes my eyes are naturally purple" I had heard that the eye colors of Earthrealm inhabitants had very little diversity. The only eye colors I've heard of are blue, green, and brown, and hazel which are a color I have yet to see.

"Whoa…trippy…" Johnny commented and I turned to Sonya

"Did he just insult me? What does it mean to call one 'trippy'?" I asked her with my brows furrowed in confusion

"It's like another word for…cool…interesting" she explained

I couldn't decide how to respond to being called 'trippy' so I decided to ignore the comment completely.

"What's going on over here?" Jax came and joined out little pow-wow "you giving these ladies a hard time?" Jax poked Johnny in the chest accusingly

I felt a presence at the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Cyrax. His face held anger and betrayal, something I'm quite familiar with and good at identifying. He gave a knowing look to Raiden and then glared at his accomplice, Sektor, whom then he proceeded to storm over to and interrupted Shang-Sung and Sektors private conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Kung Lao suddenly appeared beside me his eyes transfixed on the current event of interest. I was so focused on Cyrax his presence was unknown to me until he spoke.

"I am not sure…he has just entered" I felt a little less hatred towards Kung Lao he was not as arrogant and stupid as his actions portrayed him to be last night. He had never been rude or arrogant towards me. Innocent teasing yes but he had actually proven to be quite enjoyable company as of last nights sparring match…perhaps they could train together again sometime before they have to depart.

"You will face" Shang-Sung announced interruption Kung Lao and I's short conversation "Johnny Cage!"

"Who me?" Johnny questioned sarcastically and I saw the eye roll from Kung Lao and I couldn't help but smirk at him from under my veil. "Alright then" Johnny then took his place on the fighting strip "not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity" Cyrax's face grew a hatred for the arrogant performer "ready for your beat down sunshine?" Johnny questioned then wound up a fist "here it comes!"

Johnny's technique seemed s reliant on brute force whereas Cyrax redirected his power to his advantage, similar to my techniques.

After the first to matches Cyrax had won

"That should shut you up!" Cyrax barked harshly._ If only it were that easy_. I thought slyly to myself. As Johnny lay on the ground in a pile of humiliating defeat, Cyrax picked him up by the throat and drew back a fist.

_Wait…what is he doing? _I thought, I wanted to step in and help him after all he was on my side…but I knew it would do nothing but cause a complete riot. I would have to watch him die. Fortunately some conflict flickered in his eyes.

"I wont kill him!" he announced as he dropped Johnny ho was now gasping for air. Giving him one last dirty look before making a hasty exit.

I glanced over at Shang-sung who looked beyond angry but Sektor as far more angry by at least a mile.

"What just happened?" I asked Kung Lao

"Cyrax just declared he wouldn't kill Johnny Cage, wasn't it obvious?" he joked "I'm surprised… as annoying as he is I'm surprised he could resist."

"I'm assuming he was assigned to kill him…he is an assassin am I correct?" I asked rhetorically

"Perhaps so…" he mused as they both followed Cyrax's example of exiting the arena but with a more relaxed pace.

Viperess watched her Twin sister exit the tournament through the vision water. Venom almost poured from her mouth as the desire to kill rose in her very core. She smirked as she saw her leave with a man.

"A lover?" she questioned "oh…how sweet" she purred menacingly "Precious Vitani has a crush Perfect, stupid, wretched, little, BITCH!" she screamed as she threw a nearby book across the tower she breathed heavily. She regained her composure the animal inside her sheathing itself.

"Soon my darling sister…" she hissed her tongue poking out between her newly sharpened teeth "soon you will serve me and I will be…unstoppable" she lavished on the last word then laughed hysterically.


End file.
